The present invention relates to a toy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for juggling.
Juggling is a form of amusement which dates to ancient times. Generally it is associated with the act of maintaining several objects in motion in the air at the same time by alternately catching and tossing the objects. However, juggling may take on other forms such as the manipulation of a given object in a manner requiring unusual dexterity. Because of the relatively high degree of dexterity normally required to carry out most forms of juggling, the activity, as a form of recreation, has been limited to a relatively small segment of the population. Juggling, if it can be learned, is an enjoyable pastime, aids in developing coordination and can be therapeutic in nature in relieving anxiety and tension.